Unnamed settlements
The following is a list of unnamed settlements organized by location. 892-IV Large city On the planet 892-IV, this large city, or great city, was a city visited by a landing party from the in 2268. Captain James T. Kirk likened this city to Earth's Rome. ( ) Akaali homeworld Coastal city Earth ship visited the Akaali homeworld in 2151 and took a scan of this city from orbit. Part of the city consisted of a large harbor which was frequented by sailing ships. ( ) Andoria City on the surface This city could be seen behind the Andorian general, who contacted Commander Thy'lek Shran in 2153. ( ) Angosia III Capital city The Angosian capital city was the capital city of Angosia III. The Angosian Senate operated under the Angosian Prime Minister from the senate building in the capital city. In 2366 an away team of the visited the Angosian capital city to discuss the Federation membership of the Angosians with the Prime Minister Nayrok. ( ) Bajor Ancient city Remnants of this more than 30,000 years old city were discovered under the ruins of B'hala in 2374. The city was inhabited until 25,000 years ago. It was also the finding place of a stone tablet that inclosed a Prophet and a Pah-wraith. ( ) Bajoran Capital The Bajoran capital was the capital city of Bajor. The Bajoran Republic had its seat in this city. This city was where Kai Opaka hide the last of the Bajoran orbs not in Cardassian hands. The city was severely damaged by the Cardassian withdraw in 2369. ( ) In 2370, the government moved troops under the command of General into the city. They were there defending the city from The Circle. ( ) Later that year, the aerial combat between a raider piloted by Kira Nerys and two interceptors was witnessed by residents of the city. ( ) In 2370, while suffering from the degradation of his cranial implant, Elim Garak gave three versions of the reason for his exile to Doctor Julian Bashir. In one of the versions, Garak claimed that he was a gul during the Occupation of Bajor. As a gul, he was assigned to the Cardassian Mechanized Infantry outside the Bajoran capital. ( ) Sometime that year, Kira Nerys met Lenaris Holem at a reception held in this city. ( ) In 2372, prior to Ha'mara, there was a Festival of Lights in this city. ( ) File:Dahkur, 2369.jpg|The capital city in 2369 File:Dahkur-Bajor2375.jpg|The capital city in 2375 Dahkur Province city This city was in the Dahkur Province on Bajor in 2375. ( ) Faren Kag's village This village was located on Bajor. In 2369, its magistrate was Faren Kag. Many years before 2369, the village was divided by hate and mistrust. To unite the people, a storyteller, called thereafter the , used a fragment of an Orb to give the villager's fears physical form while he told a story to assuage those fears, "driving" it away. Occasionally, the Sirah and those he or she trained would continue to tell the story to keep the villagers together. In 2369, Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir were called to tend to the village's Sirah when he died, but not before he proclaimed O'Brien as the next Sirah. They spent the next couple of days trying to understand the situation, but realized it was a plot for the true Sirah to step up and save the village when O'Brien failed. ( ) Villagers * Faren Kag * Hovath * Village's Sirah of mid-24th century ( ) Cardassia Prime Cardassian capital city This city was the seat of government of the Cardassian Union and also the headquarter of the Dominion's Alpha Quadrant forces during the Dominion War. Like other major Cardassian cites the capital was badly damaged at the end of the war. ( ) File:Cardassia.jpg|The capital shortly before its devastation File:Cardassia in ruins.jpg|... and after heavy bombardment in 2375 Ceti Alpha V ]] In an alternate timeline, the last surviving humans build a small settlement on the planet Ceti Alpha V after the desctruction of Earth and its colonies by the Xindi. ( ) Commerce planet city This city on a planet in the Delta Quadrant was a place for merchants and commerce. It was ruled by the "prince", the weapons dealer and was surrounded by four storage facilities where Tau kept his stolen goods and technology. ( ) File:Tau planet surface.jpg|The city File:Commerce planet city scan.jpg|A scan of the city from above Earth Bashir family move Julian Bashir's family moved to a new city following his receiving accelerated critical neural pathway formation. ( ) Time stream cities These cities, or city, were seen by Captain Jonathan Archer and temporal agent in the time stream after it reset following the end of the Temporal Cold War. Since Archer was from 2154, these cities would have existed before that point in time. ( ) File:Futuristic city, time stream.jpg|A city and a File:Futuristic bridge, time stream.jpg|A city with a bridge .|The cityscape with a bridge is reuse of footage from .}} Ferenginar Ferengi capital city This city, surrounded by swamp land, was the seat of government on Ferenginar. It was primarily a series of low domes broken by a tall spire, the Tower of Commerce, which stood in the center of the Sacred Marketplace, and was the seat of power of the Grand Nagus, the leader of the Ferengi Alliance. Both the Sacred Marketplace and its Tower of Commerce were prominent features of the city's silhouette. In the late 24th century, Ishka was one of the city's residents. ( ) |In ultimately excised dialogue from the first draft script of DS9 Season 4 outing , Garak commented about Ferenginar, "I must admit it's a magnificent city... I quite enjoyed my time there." This would probably imply either that Ferenginar's capital city was the only city on the planet or that it was at one point intended to have the same name as the planet.|According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 35) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), the capital of the planet Ferenginar, and of the Ferengi Alliance, was called Ferenginar.}} Gaia Southern peninsula settlements Several settlements composed of 8,000 people were scattered along the southern peninsula of the planet Gaia in 2373. ( ) Gosis' species homeworld Disputed city A large city was visited by the crew of Enterprise in 2152. The city had way over 100.000 residents and was subject of a border conflict between two major powers on the planet. ( ) Harlak Ciry ruins In the mirror universe, remnants of a city with skyscaper-like structures could be seen near the camp of the Fire Wolf in 2257. The city was destroyed by the [[ISS Charon|ISS Charon]] via orbital bombardment. ( ) Kreetassa Capital City The Kreetassan capital city was visited by the crew of the Enterprise in 2152. One of the major landmarks of this city was the Hall of Diplomacy. During the Earth starship's visit, the Kreetassans suggested as a courtesy to them that the crew synchronize their clocks to the city's time. ( ) Kyrian and Vaskan homeworld Museum of Kyrian Heritage city The Museum of Kyrian Heritage was build in this city in the 31st century. It was also the side of ethnic riots some time later. Voyager encounter simulation In the 31st century, Kyrian historians believed that the was responsible for the destruction of several cities on their homeworld through biogenic weapons. ( ) Mordan IV Principal city The principal city was devasted by the forty-year long civil war. Underground tunnels were what remained of the city after the war. When the city was rebuilt in the years after 2359, the Mordanites buried the tunnels under the new city. ( ) Narendra III Captain Jonathan Archer was put on trial by the Klingons in this city in 2152. It was located in a mountainous region of the planet and had structures hewn out of the rock, similar to the monastery on Boreth. ( ) Nyrian biosphere vessel The enviroment allocated to the crew on the Nyrian biosphere vessel contained ten compounds scattered through a wooded enviroment reselbling an idyllic version of Earth. The compounds were spread over an area of four square kilometers. ( ) Ocampan homeworld Surface city The ruins of an Ocampan city on the surface of their homeworld in 2371. ( ) Underground city The underground city for the Ocampa provided by the . ( ) File:Ocampa underground.jpg File:Ocampa underground 2.jpg Qomar homeworld This city on the surface of the Qomar homeworld housed the lecture hall in which The Doctor performed his concert for the Qomar in 2376. ( ) .}} Qo'noS Klingon 22nd century capital city This city, located within a high mountain range, served as the Klingon capital city in the mid 22nd century. ( ) File:Qo'nos surface, 2150s.jpg|The capital in the 2150s File:Qo'noS surface, Unexpected.jpg|A holographic image of the city Romulus Romulan capital city This city housed the Romulan Senate and other administrative buildings. It was divided into different districts called "segments". Parts of the city were located at the shore of an ocean or a big lake. ( , ) In 2154, the Romulan drone ship was piloted from within this city. ( ) was a reuse of the city model built for .}} File:Romulus administrative district, 2368.jpg|The Krocton Segment of the capital File:Romulan capital 2379.jpg| A part of the city with the Senate building at the center Valley of Chula city Data showed defector Alidar Jarok a holodeck recreation of the scenic Valley of Chula, complete with a city next to a lake, in 2366. ( ) Scalos and Lemli with the city behind]] This city on the planet Scalos was home to the last known surviving Scalosians. In 2268, a distress call was send from the location of the city to lure the to the planet. ( ) Torothan homeworld Zobral's encampment 's settlement]] A small settlement within a sand desert in the Cygniai Expanse region was the home of Zobral's species. ( ) Triannon A civil war destroyed all major cities on the planet by 2153. Captain Archer brought the religious leader D'Jamat to one of the cities to witness the destruction he and his people caused. ( ) Trill Mak'ala cave's city ]] A city on Trill, located near the Caves of Mak'ala. ( ) Vaadwaur homeworld This city was one of the targets of the assault on the Vaadwaur homeworld by the Turei. ( ) File:Plasma bomb descends on Vaadwaur homeworld.jpg|A building before its destruction File:Vaadwaur homeworld surface.jpg|The city under attack Vori village According to Rafin, the Kradin "fumed" his village. ( ) Vulcan Vulcan capital city This city was the location of the Vulcan High Command. It was located near the Vulcan's Forge. ( ) File:Vulcan at dawn.jpg|The capital city in 2154 File:Vulcan Capital.jpg|A different angle Vulcan "ceremonial ground" city This city could be seen in the background of the ceremonial grounds of Spock's family. ( ) Vulcan city lights The lights of several cities could be seen from orbit, when the visited the planet in 2366 and in 2370. ( ) Zahl colony This '''city' housed the Zahl colony until it was destroyed by the Krenim weapon ship.'' ( ) .}} Uncertain planets Cochrane namesakes By 2267, several cities had been named after Zefram Cochrane. ( ) Troi's vacation destination This settlement with a skyscraper could be seen near the , where Deanna Troi relaxed on her vacation in 2377. ( ) Mirror universe city In the mid 22nd century, this unknown alien city was attacked by the ISS Enterprise. ( ) .}} Category:Settlements Category:Earth settlements Category:Bajoran settlements Category:Qo'noS settlements